We are developing a unique thin film technology as a skin barrier that is worn underneath surgical and examination gloves to reduce the transmission of bacteria and bloodborne pathogens. Due to the increased prevalence of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and hepatitis, the efficacy of surgical and examination gloves has become an important safety issue for health care workers. Glove leaks are common and occupational exposure to pathogens in blood and other body fluids is common. Transmission can occur from both caregiver to patient, and from patient to caregiver. This phase 1 study will evaluate coating formulations for microbial function in vitro; demonstrate safety of coatings in animal models; and evaluate coatings for liquid barrier function in a human clinical trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The population at risk exceeds 5.5 million people employed at approximately 512,000 workplaces. Of this 5.5 million, surgeons, dentists, hospital workers, and operating room personnel are at significant risk, facing continuous occupational exposure to bloodborne pathogens.